Another Time Travel
by xOtakuWriterx
Summary: Serah's gone. Etro's gone. The loomy gray sky of Valhalla remains, bringing nothing but chaos. It travels slowly, infecting the timeline. Noel stays living in his thought, grieving for Serah. But a rift appears suddenly, dragging Noel in it. What's in store for Noel when he appears in 45 AF, Yaschas Massif, and sees a flash of pink hair, having a familiar laugh to it? Noel x Serah
1. Fate

**Another Time Travel**

**Chapter 1**

**Fate**

_Two months have passed after the chaos of Valhalla was unleashed, causing the sky to go gray and paradoxes occurring in every timeline. _

_Time was lost. Yet, chaos took over._

_Etro was nowhere to be found._

_Serah!_

Noel sat up suddenly in his bed, beads of sweat dripping down his face and panting deeply. Yet again, he had the same nightmare, Serah, dying in his arms. He shivered at the thought and looked to the side, seeing her engagement necklace lying on his night table. Noel loved his best friend and trusted companion. He cared for her, but she was gone now.

He knew he had to get over this, but he couldn't. He just wished it was a dream. Noel swung his legs to the side of the bed, and let his feet touch the cold floor and stood up. He stretched a bit and slipped on his shoes, and opened the door to his stay in Academia. He saw the hallway, and walked slowly, ever so slowly.

Serah was on his mind, his once cheerful face, now expressionless, eyes in a haze. He walked slowly to an elevator, and was at the first floor in under a minute. He walked outside, glancing up at the sky to see its gray, gloomy color, lurking in the clouds. He soon looked ahead of him, and stopped walking, now in front of Serah's burial. He crouched down and looked at the grave. He stared, almost non-believing. He wished so desperately that her name wasn't there. He wished so desperately.

_**Serah Farron**_

Noel wouldn't bother reading the rest. Just seeing her name there had hurt him enough. He looked to the side, seeing some lilies growing. He picked them and placed them on her tombstone.

"You knew the risk…"

Noel repeated those words every time he visited Serah. He then slowly got back up and walked back to the building where he was staying at. That was his process in the day. Other than that, he'd stay in his room, wandering in his thoughts.

Hope saw, and it was a painful sight. He knew Noel well enough to know he would never act like this. He wished for something to bring Noel back to his senses. He wanted to tell Noel to know that's there's life around him, but that'd just be too cruel to say.

Noel silently looked out his window, his eyes gleaming a bit from his thoughts. He thought all he could do is remember his happier days. He laughed a bit when he remembered a chocobo kicked him off its back when he didn't have enough gyashl greens to feed it. Serah was laughing so much she had tears in her eyes. He smiled a bit when he remembered Serah's own smile. He wanted to protect her, and see that smile.

Hope noticed it was time for lunch, so he ordered food service to go and give Noel food, knowing Noel wouldn't get some food for himself. Hope just hoped Noel would get out of his grief.

"Come in…"

Noel's voice was quiet, as the door opened and there was a maid, putting a tray on a table near him.

"Here you go Noel."

The maid walked out and closed the door. Though, Noel didn't touch his food. He just resumed to his thoughts. He continued this process until his stomach let out a loud grumble, indicating he had to eat unless he wanted to be disrupted in his thoughts once more. He stood up, grabbed the tray and ate the bread that was there and the rice as well. He didn't eat the rest of the food provided and sat back down on his bed again, looking out the window, wandering in his thoughts once more.

He kept remembering the times when Serah and himself would find a creek, their childish sides immediately taking over, and would go in the water, splashing each other. He remembered her giggling and laughing. He remembered her smile. Noel smiled softly.

Noel's own mind was where he lived. He'd close himself of from the real world and lived in his memories. He didn't care. After all, his memories had his beloved friends in them right? All of them weren't in the real world. So what purpose does he have? So he sits there on his bed and thinks all day long. He thought of Yeul, Caius, but the one that consumed his thoughts most was Serah. He just wished that they would all come back, Caius still his mentor, along with Yeul and Serah.

Noel also had his fantasies. He kept them close as well. No one would go past his barrier, he decided.

After a while, Noel got up once again and walked to the elevator, quickly going outside once he was at the first floor. He walked back to Serah's tombstone. He was in a haze, a cloud consuming his mind. He thought if he talked to Serah, she might respond. That's how far he'd go, if it would really happen. Another fantasy in which he hoped would come true. He walked and saw the burial ground, but once he touched foot at the entrance of her burial ground, a time rift appeared in front of him, startling him. He took several steps back and his eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"A time rift..? How? The goddess-"

Before he had the time to finish, the rift was dragging him inside it. Taken by complete surprise, he tried stepping back. As much as Noel struggled, he was getting closer and closer to the rift, losing the battle of keeping his ground. Soon shadows appeared, starting to drag him inside the rift. He continued struggling, trying to shake off the shadows that seized onto him. He was squirming and fussing so much to the point where he fell, and clawed at the grass to stay where he was. The shadows took advantage of this, and dragged him in the rift, causing him to panic.

"N-No!"

Noel's short struggling battle was over, and he was dragging inside, the Historia Crux surrounding him. His vision was a bit blurry from the impact of the shadows dragging him inside, squinting and slowly closed them. "Serah…" was all he managed to murmur before going into unconsciousness, letting the timeline take him to wherever it wanted to take him.

Noel slowly recovered from drifting off, feeling the grass tickle him and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit white, before settling to seeing grass beside him and raised his head, looking around.

"Where am I..?"

He looked around him, seeing large cliffs towering over him, and the old Cocoon still lingering in the sky, its crystal still intact, yet the gray sky wasn't there. The chaos hasn't reached this place just yet. Noel slowly stood up, dusting himself off. When he looked around once more, he figured out where he was.

"Yaschas Massif?"

_Am I dreaming?_

Noel pinched himself and rubbed his eyes to see he was still there. _Guess not. _He started to take several steps, but realized something. He couldn't fight without his weapon. He groaned in frustration, awaking in a safe zone in the place, yet knowing he'll face some monsters. As if by fate, his sword and dagger appeared in front of him, Noel grabbing them and staring in awe.

"Odd…"

Noel didn't question it longer, since he needed his weapon. He placed his weapon behind his back and started walking once more. He looked around the place. Something was different about this era. It was different than all the other times he's been here, in different ages. It was probably a different year. Noel shrugged it off and continued walking, hoping to find where the Academy's research site was, and also hoping it was still there. He walked, hearing the grass bristle under his feet. He sighed in relief when he saw some Academy researcher lurking around, examining the rocks. He walked until he saw the ramp that led him to the site, and walked on it, going into the site. Noel had to find out what year it was. He looked around and saw a researcher, and quickly ran to him.

"Excuse me sir what year is it?"

The man looked a bit startled by the question, and soon chuckled a bit.

"You should know. It's 45 AF kiddo!"

He slapped Noel's back and continued along his business. Noel thought for a bit.

"Me and..."

Noel kept quiet, and tried re-phrasing what he said.

"We've never been here in this year before… I wonder what brought me here."

In fact, that's what was consuming Noel's mind. How _did_ he even get here? How did that rift appear out of nowhere, and dragged him inside? Whatever it was, he had to find out, and check out the place that the rift brought him to. He looked around him, seeing the same flight of stairs that had been there before. He paced up the stairs and continued to walk, biting his thumb.

_45 AF… Why though?_

Noel walked around the place and walked up another ramp, leading him to where Hope and Alyssa would be, of course with them no longer there. He shook his head, knowing there was nothing to find there. He quickly left that part of the site, and walked down the ramp once more.

_What brought me here?_

Noel's thought never left, consuming his mind in perplexity. He had to find out soon, since it was bugging him. He was determined to do so. He looked to the side of him as he walked, seeing the same boxes that were always there. Noel was walking down the stairs and that's when he saw it.

A flash of pink hair, and a giggle that sounded all too familiar. Noel was shocked, so shocked he stopped walking and stared at where he saw the flash of pink, right at the exit of the site. That was enough for him to break into a run, his feet pounding against the ground. Serah consumed his mind once more. Was it an imagination, or real? Noel was going to find out, now or never.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

That's all Noel heard right now, his feet pounding on the grass. Was that really Serah? Noel had been running for quite a while, and stopped running, out of energy. His thighs ached and he was breathing heavily. He didn't know whether to believe what he saw anymore. He looked up once more, seeing the flash of pink. His eyes widened again.

_Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

Dream or not, he had to find out, and continued to run, ignoring the burning sensation in his legs as they ached. That's when he finally saw.

A girl, having the same side ponytail as Serah, running off somewhere, but he couldn't see her face. Though, he had enough motivation to run faster than ever, trying his best to catch up.

The girl had no clue about his whereabouts, running while laughing. She ran, looking for adventurous things to do around the mountains. As she sprinted, she saw some rocks and stopped to jump down, careful as ever. As she took one last jump to reach the bottom, she fell down and rolled along the grass with a yelp.

Noel however, had just reached those rocks and jumped down with ease. He saw the girl on the floor, limp. He quickly saw the resemblance between her and Serah, but couldn't see her face just yet. He walked cautiously to her and crouched down to help her up and shook her shoulder.

"You alright?"

The girl slowly looked up and opened her eyes, causing Noel's eyes to go wide and stared at her in complete shock.

The girl looked identical to Serah, having her piercing blue eyes and features, looking a bit younger than her, but when she spoke,

"I'm fine..."

Noel knew. This girl was Serah. She had her voice, hair, eyes, features… and there was no doubt on it. She looked at him, almost trying to read him.

"I've seen you before-"

"Serah?!"

Noel looked at her hopefully as he helped her up. The girl looked surprised as ever.

"How do you know my name?" She tilted her head, giving an innocent look of confusion. Noel's hope was shattered.

"You don't know me… do you?"

Serah stared at him for a bit longer, and her eyes widened a bit, and she looked away.

"I'm sorry… But,"

Noel looked at her with an eyebrow raised. His eyes were glinting a bit, but it faded the minute she said the next set of words.

"I'm not the Serah you once knew..."

Noel's worst fear had come true.

**A/N**

**Here's my newest fanfiction! I know I haven't written in such a long time. Lately I just didn't have the inspiration. But now my writer's block is over! I hope you like the story so far! C:**


	2. Saving Etro

**Another Time Travel**

**Chapter 2**

**Saving Etro**

Noel kept silent with a pang of dread coming over him. Serah _was _like Yeul. She would be reborn. Noel had his mouth agape and eyes were leaving every bit of pain in its wake. Serah looked away in shame, knowing she had just hurt this man more than she ever could. Noel slowly dropped to his knees in hopelessness, looking down at the grass and clenched his fists in them. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to barricade the tears about to come.

"Serah….."

He winced in sadness and pain in the inside. No use living in memories and fantasies. Serah was gone. Dead. No longer able to come back. Reality smacked him hard in the face. He slammed his fist on the ground and yelled out in agony. All the poor Serah could do is watch in shame, knowing she was the reason the first Serah was dead. But Serah wouldn't just stand here and let him cry out in sadness. She slowly walked towards him and got on her knees, rubbing his back in effort to console him. Noel flinched a bit, but resumed his yelling. Ironic thing was;

Not a single tear was shed.

Noel stopped yelling after a minute or so. He looked at the ground and stared at it. Serah's voice startled him.

"I'm sure she's not happy you know."

Noel's head jerked up, and looked at Serah next to him. "What do you mean?"

Serah frowned a bit.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to see you like this. I don't either."

Another pang of realization hit Noel so hard in the gut. He had been living in thoughts, when in reality he should have been moving on. Noel lowered his eyes in shame but soon they softened at Serah's words.

"You're right…"

Serah smiled softly and happily, seeing as to how she helped the man in his grieving state. But soon frowned again as she had something to ask him.

"Are you... mad at me?"

Noel looked at her in confusion. What did she mean? He had just met her! But however, she was waiting for an answer. And he couldn't just lie to her.

"I don't understand."

Serah's frowned deepened and she looked at the ground, where her hands were laying and raised them up to her face.

"I'm reborn, causing Serah to die. Are you mad at me for that? That our friend's death was the start of my birth?"

Noel looked at her for a while, with a stern and solemn look. The girl felt ashamed to be born because of Serah Farron. However, he couldn't be mad at her. If Caius was dead, that meant he was the one true Guardian. And if Serah is the same as Yeul,

"Of course not."

Serah looked up, a bit caught off guard by his response. She was about to protest, but Noel shook his head, and Serah kept her mouth shut. However, she waited for the next thing to he was going to say. Noel looked at her, studying her. No doubt about it she was Serah. Just a different Serah. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"How could I be mad? None of it is your fault. You're simply a human being as I am. Besides, I have no reason to be mad."

Serah gasped softly inwardly. This man was so kind. Despite who she was, he didn't seem bothered by it. And in truth, Noel wasn't. It was a second chance not to mess up. He swore he wouldn't let this Serah die in his arms. He was going to save her.

"Um... Excuse me."

Noel looked at her as they both stood up. She fidgeted with her shirt, dusting it off from herself rolling across the grass.

"What's your name? I didn't seem to catch it."

Noel smirked and pointed to his chest. "Noel Kriess"

Serah looked at him and smiled at him. "I like your name… Noel Kriess." She smiled at him happily. She turned around and looked up a rather small cliff, easy to climb.

"I was heading there, I found something really cool! Want me to show you?" She looked over her shoulder at him with a cheerful smile, adventurous. Noel thought for a bit.

_A Serah who wanted to preserve life… A Serah who longed for adventure._

Noel smiled to himself and he nodded as a response to Serah's invite. "Yeah. Let's go."

Serah was already climbing the minute he agreed. She was a fast and gentle climber, being sure not to grab a hold of loose rocks. Noel was right below her. She reached the top of the cliff, and waited for Noel to catch up. Noel had to admit she was fast. He reached the top as well and waited for her to lead the way. She ran off once more as soon as he got up, with him running after her. Boy, this Serah was VERY adventurous. Noel looked ahead of them and saw what she was referring to, but he frowned.

A yellow time rift. He grabbed Serah by the shoulder and stopped her, but she didn't hesitate.

"I'm aware of what it can do if I get close… but what is it exactly?" She looked at Noel as she asked him her question. Noel had his eyebrows furrowed in worry, but soon he was confused as he looked closer.

Etro's symbol. It was like the one in New Bodhum 700 AF. He put an arm in front of Serah, as if telling her not to follow him. "Stay here."

Noel walked ahead, examining the rift. It was a time rift alright. He took in a deep breath and let his hand touch the rift, and it seemed to glimmer, and soon a light blinded them temporarily, as they were surrounded by darkness, him and Serah. Which meant they were going somewhere in time. Noel felt his feet touch ground after a matter of 30 seconds in the complete darkness. He also heard the light tapping of Serah's feet touching the ground, as he sighed in relief knowing that she was alright. He looked around, seeing they were in an anomaly, but something was different. _Both _of them were to solve it. He looked behind him to see Serah looking at him in confusion, and he explained roughly of what it was, not wanting to confuse her too much.

Serah seemed to catch on and nodded and looked at the center of the glassy plates. She got Noel's attention.

"Noel, look over there."

As Noel looked over, he gasped a bit, seeing the identical weapon of Serah Farron but it wasn't Mog. It was her weapon. The weapon meant to be used by the identical Serah. He looked over at her.

"Go to the center and grab it. It's your weapon. So take it."

Serah nodded hesitantly and walked cautiously, aware of how fragile the glass underneath her was. She slowly bent down to grab the weapon, and the moment she held the handle, her outfit was glowing yellow along with her whole self, seeing her clothes change, morphing.

Noel stared in awe. He saw that the new outfit that was morphing was Serah Farron's battle attire, the pink and white outfit. In a matter of a few seconds, Serah was wearing the whole outfit. Noel almost thought for a second that it was really _Serah_. But he knew not to hope for such a thing. But once she picked up the weapon, a large creature appeared in front of Serah, and quickly Noel ran in front of her to block and attack the monster originally planned for Serah. Noel took several steps back, next to Serah and used a monster crystal to summon an Orion creature.

"From this day on you're going to have to fight with me! Got that Serah?"

Noel looked over his shoulder. Serah smirked.

She longed for adventure, and here it was, offered to her in a platter.

"You bet!" She aimed her crossbow at the monster, ready to attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Valhalla_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lightning saw in her dream, a__** new**__ Serah. If it weren't for her crystal shell, she would've been smiling. She was much like Serah, but this one was unique, always longing for adventure. She hummed a bit in her dream. Lightning was going to show them how they were to save Etro and to stop the chaos from bending and twisting the timeline._

_She knew that her role in this was to help them along the way, just like Etro had. For Serah's sake._

_She was __**not **__going to let her sister's death be in vain._

_She vowed it._

Serah's breath had turned into a deep panting, seeing the fragments the monster had left after she and Noel defeated it.

She looked over at Noel whose breathing was very similar. There was one fragment that looked a bit odd, a glowing light, having a radiant pulse to it. Noel walked over to it, catching his breath and touched it, feeling a soft feeling inside it, almost as if a life force. Serah walked over next to him, putting a finger to her mouth and tilting her head.

"What is that?"

Noel had no clue of what to say.

_A piece of Etro's life._

Noel looked up, hearing a soft alluring voice, yet having a gentle coolness to it.

"L-Lightning?"

Serah looked at him confusingly, as if trying to believe that he knew who the voice belonged to. Serah heard a soft chuckle.

_Serah Leon. You are the proof that my sister once existed._

Serah looked surprised as to how she knew her name, even more surprised by what Lightning had just said.

"The first… Serah was your sister?"

Lightning hummed in response, yet they couldn't see her. All they heard was her voice in the air.

_That light is the proof that Etro is still alive. You solved a paradox. You've restored a part of her life._

Noel's eyes widened at this.

"Etro… never died?"

_No, she had to split her life force into the paradoxes within the timeline in order to slow the chaos down. She left the paradoxes up to you and Serah to solve._

Noel took in his breath in shock.

Etro was never really dead. What Mog said before he too faded away was true. Etro _was _gone. But she never died. And Noel and Serah can save her. He smirked.

"So we have to solve these paradoxes?"

Serah added to the sentence.

"In order to save the goddess?"

Lightning hummed in response once more. _It's my time to leave for now. But I will assist you along your journey. Noel. I'm counting on you to protect her at all costs._

Noel looked at Serah and nodded confidently. "Yeah, I know."

With a beaming light of life, the ball of luminous energy shot upward, disappearing into the sky, indicating Lightning's time to talk was over. Noel and Serah were surrounded by darkness once more as they traveled back to Yaschas Massif in 45 AF, and shortly tapped their feet to the ground that surrounded them. Everything was the same as before, except the time distortion was gone. Noel looked at Serah.

"Are you getting all of this?"

Serah smiled and bobbed her head, nodding. "Yup! Piece of Cake!"

Noel smiled to himself at her confidence, reminding him of Serah Farron. He was sure she was happy now, seeing him move on to save the goddess. He decided.

He was going to save Serah, and not make the same mistake to lose her once more.

He nodded. "Alright, good. Now all we have to do now is to find another time rift-"

_It doesn't work like that._

Noel was startled a bit to hear Lightning once more. And Serah was not so different.

_You solved the paradox, but you still have one more task to do Noel. _

Noel was confused as ever. He waited for Lightning to continue, knowing she wouldn't leave him hanging like that.

_You must get over Serah's death._

Instead of being shocked, he looked down in shame. Serah looked over to him, seeing that he was still grieving over her previous life.

"I...I can't-"

_Noel of course you can! Serah wouldn't want this right now would she?_

Lightning raised her voice a bit, obviously saddened and hurt.

_Serah's life force is devastated! She's not dead! The reason why that girl is feeling sad is because she __**is **__Serah. Serah's not gone. Just reborn._

Noel looked up slowly at Serah, who was a bit shocked, herself. Noel gazed upon her.

Lightning was right. Serah was courageous, strong, smart- and this Serah had all of that within herself. Noel blinked once.

"You're right…"

In her dream, Lightning smirked. _So don't let guilt overcome you. Protect each other. _With that she left, leaving them to think for a while.

Noel knew Lightning was right. He looked at the ground for some time when Serah spoke.

"You okay Noel?"

Noel looked at her and smiled, nodding. "I'm fine now." Serah smiled as she saw his happiness returning. She had so many questions to ask him. But she didn't ask, not wanting to get into his personal life. However, she held a hand out in front of him, while he looked at it.

"From now on, we protect each other, just like Lightning had said." She smiled and tilted her head with a light hearted giggle. Noel stared at her hand, and grasped it, shaking them once. "Yeah. Of course." He let go and smiled at her favorably.

A new journey, with Serah all over again. Noel liked the idea of that. And he smirked to himself as they both walked back to the research site. There was going to be a slight difference though.

Noel will save this Serah.

**A/N**

**Wow 4 reviews already! I really thank you all for following and faving as well. I will try to update as soon as I get the chance to! This story is really fun to right, especially when you get the motivation! **

**emeraldsol – Thanks lots! And yes I am continuing this story. I did post this chapter didn't I? XD I've noticed, and I support Noerah. Shame there isn't many fanfictions about them. I've never read series of them though. Just a series of drabbles. And thanks again! I hope I keep further impressing you! **

**unknown – WOW. I've never had a **_**fan **_**before! Thank you so much! I'll update as frequently as I can! I hope I didn't disappoint you either!**

**john king – Yeah I've noticed XD But my inspiration came from reading the few that are out there AND I got the idea while playing the game myself. What if Serah were reborn? Than this resulted XD**

**July5 - Does this chapter answer your question? :D And thanks for the compliment as well! **

**Well that's it for now! Keep on the lookout for when I update!**

**~ xOtakuWriterx**


End file.
